Besitzverhältnisse statt des Genitivs
Der deutsche Genitiv Der Genitiv ist im Deutschen der Fall, der Zugehörigkeiten ausdrückt. Während Dativ und Akkusativ auf die Handlungen achten, ist beim Genitiv nur selten ein Verb ausschlaggebend. Zumeist ist es das Verhältnis zweier Substantive zueinander, die den Genitiv in Erscheinung bringen. Die Frage im Deutschen nach dem Genitiv lautet "Wessen?" Die entsprechenden Anpassungen der Geschlechter an den Fall sehen dann so aus: Der deutsche Genitiv taucht in drei Konstruktionsformen auf: *das Haus meiner Eltern *des Teufels General *Rudis Werkstatt Der Besitzende steht also im Genitiv, der Besitz selber ist das Subjekt des Satzes. Im ersten Beispiel steht der Besitz zuerst und es folgen der oder die Besitzer. Sowohl der Besitzer als auch der Besitz müssen hier durch einen Artikel oder etwa ein Possessivpronomen (mein, dein, sein...) ergänzt werden. Das für den Genitiv sonst typische ''-s'' tritt hier gar nicht in Erscheinung. Im zweiten Fall wird zuerst der Besitzer genannt, der Besitz folgt in solchen Fällen stets OHNE Artikel. Das typische Genitiv''-s'' taucht hier nur bei männlichen und sächlichen Substantiven in der Einzahl auf. Im dritten Fall wird vor dem Besitzer der Artikel weggelassen, etwa bei Geschäftsbezeichnungen. In diesen Fällen muss dann in jedem Fall dem Besitzer - egal welchen Geschlechts - ein '-s' angehängt werden. Bei solchen Konstruktionen steht der Besitzer nur in der Einzahl. Das deutsche Genitiv -s Markantestes Merkmal des Genitivs ist also sein typisches ''-s'' am Ende der Substantive - bei weiblichen Substantiven hängt dies von der Konstruktionsweise ab. Nur in Fällen, wo das Genitiv-s Ausspracheprobleme verursacht, wird es weggelassen und durch einen Apostroph angedeutet: Andreas' Bücher Miskolc' Geschichte (Miskolc ist eine ungarische Stadt). Ansonsten hat ein Apostroph hier nichts verloren! - Auch wenn sich diese Unart dermaßen verbreitet hat. Verben und Präpositionen, die im Deutschen (eigentlich) den Genitiv verlangen Der Genitiv wird im umgangssprachlichen Deutsch äußerst stiefmütterlich behandelt. Zwar gibt es nur recht wenige Verben, die den Genitiv verlangen; etwa "bedürfen", "sich erinnern", "gedenken", "sich vergewissern", "sich schämen", "spotten", "sich anvertrauen", "sich annehmen". Dafür aber ist die Zahl der Präpositionen, die den Genitiv verlangen, umso größer: abzüglich, angesichts, anhand, anläßlich, anstatt, anstelle, aufgrund, außerhalb, bar, betreffs, bezüglich, binnen, dank, diesseits, eingedenk, einschließlich, entlang, exclusive, exklusive, fern, fernab, gemäß, hinsichtlich, hinsichts, inklusive, infolge, inklusive, inmitten, innerhalb, inwärts, jenseits, kontra, kraft, längsseits, laut, links, mangels, mitte, mittels, nah, rechts, seitwärts, statt, trotz, unbeschadet, unerachtet, unfern, ungeachtet, unterhalb, unweit, vermittels, vermöge, vorbehaltlich, während, wegen, zeit, zugunsten, zuseiten, zuzüglich, zwecks Das Problem aber ist: die Deutschen sind zu faul geworden, sich des Genitivs anzunehmen. Lieber nimmt man sich dem Dativ an. Das ist vielleicht ein Dorn im Auge vieler Sprachpuristen, aber so ist nun mal die Sprachentwicklung. "Wessen Buch ist das?" hat nun mal weniger Wohlklang als "Wem gehört das Buch?". Ebenso sagt man oft "wegen mir" statt "meinetwegen". Überleben dank des Apostrophs...?!? Ganz aussterben wird der Genitiv allerdings nicht. Denn Konstruktionen wie "Vaters Haus", "Mutters Garten" etc. sind schon sehr einfach gestrickt und haben auch im Englischen überlebt. Aber genau an dieser Stelle, wo man sich noch des Genitivs annimmt, hat sich seit den 1990er Jahren eine Unsitte breitgemacht, die wohl vor allem mit der Englisch-Verliebtheit vieler Gesellschaftsschichten zusammenhängt. Es hat sich bei vielen Menschen eingebürgert, das Genitiv-s einfach per Apostroph abzutrennen. So schreiben viele etwa: "Gaby's neuer Freund ist Micha's Ex-Freund." Auf die Frage, warum diese unnötigen Apostrophe gesetzt werden, kommt oft auch die Antwort: "Es sieht einfach schöner aus." Nun ja, Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters. Demzufolge müssten all diese Leute die stark apostrophierte französische Schriftsprache als Schönheitsgöttin empfinden! Ganz grotesk aber wird es dann, wenn jedes ''-s'' am Wortende per Apostroph abgetrennt wird. Und das sind nicht immer bloß Genitiv-Endungen sondern oft auch Plural-Endungen oder einfach nur ein simples -s am Wortende wie in "nichts". Und diesen Schwachsinn hat man nicht aus dem Englischen importiert. Der ist schlicht und einfach der Dummheit der Deutschen entsprungen! Derartige Beispiele will ich hier nicht aufführen. Es hat genug Beispiele vor der eigenen Haustür, in Prospekten, Anzeigen etc. Im Internet beschäftigt man sich auch schon heftigst mit diesem Thema, etwa auf den Seiten über die Apostrophitis oder der Apostroph-S-Hass-Seite Wie tritt der Genitiv im Ungarischen in Erscheinung? Was haben es da die Ungarn gut. Es existiert auch hier sowohl der aus dem lateinischen entnommene Begriff genitivus wie auch der ungarische Begriff birtokos eset - zu deutsch "Besitzfall". Doch werden diese Ausdrücke nie in Bezug auf die ungarische Sprache verwendet. Denn das Ungarische kennt keinen Genitiv wie es im Deutschen (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) der Fall ist. Daher kann er auch nicht verunstaltet werden. Und Apostrophe tauchen im Ungarischen praktisch gar nicht auf. Es besteht anscheinend auch kein innerer Zwang sie einzusetzen, da praktisch alle Vokale akzentierte Ausführungen haben, Strichlein über den Wörter also zum normalen Satzbild gehören. Allerdings ist - oder besser - sind die Arten und Weisen, wie man Besitzverhältnisse im Ungarischen ausdrücken kann, nicht mit einem Satz zu erklären. Zunächst ein paar Beispiele dafür, was die Ungarn als Genitiv-Ersatz gefunden bzw. entwickelt haben: Dem aufmerksamen Betrachter dürfte sich nun folgende Frage stellen: Warum heißt einerseits "mein Buch" auf ungarisch a könyvem aber andererseits "Das Buch ist meines" dann A könyv az enyém? Alles wird sich nach und nach klären... Die Besitzerzeichen im Ungarischen Als Erstes ein Blick auf die sogenannten Besitzerzeichen, wissenschaftlich auch als "Possessivsuffixe" bezeichnet. Und da man allgemeinhin alles als Fall darstellt, was am Erscheinungsbild der Substantive und anderer Wortarten Veränderungen hervorruft, haben die Wissenschaftler diesen Suffixen einen eigenen Fall zugeordnet: den Possessiv. Im Deutschen, wie auch im Englischen und vielen anderen indoeuropäischen Sprachen, existieren Possessivpronomen - Besitz anzeigende Fürwörter. Die ungarische Sprache aber zieht es vor, derartige Ausdrücke statt durch eigenständige Worte lieber durch Suffixe auszudrücken. Diese Suffixe werden dann an die Wortstamm-Enden angehängt. Damit sind jene Formen gemeint, die auch bei der Plural- und Akkusativbildung zum Einsatz kommen. Die Besitzerzeichen bei vokalischem Wortauslaut Die Suffixe selber sehen so aus: Also alle Substantive, die einen Vokal im Auslaut haben, bekommen diese Suffixe einfach angehängt. Wie man sieht, wird in einigen Fällen vokalharmonisch angepasst. Hier gilt nun wieder das, was schon für die Bildung von Plural und Akkusativ zu beachten war: '-a' und '-e' im Auslaut werden zu''' -á-''' und '-é-'. Beispiele: Also: szobám = mein Zimmer csészéje = seine/ihre Tasse kaputok = euer Tor u.s.w. Zwei Arten von Ausnahmefälle bei vokalischem Auslaut Auch hier gibt es Ausnahmeerscheinungen. Einige wenige Worte, die auf '-ó' bzw. '-ő' enden, ändern in den 3.Personen jenen Endvokal in ein '-a-' oder '-e-'. Beispiele: Auf jene Ausnahmefälle wird in den Wörterbüchern stets hingewiesen. Eine weitere Ausnahme bilden die bereits bekannten [[:Kategorie:V-Stamm-Substantiv|''v-Stämme]]. Die Anzeige des Besitzes geschieht hier auf folgende Weise. Da das hinzukommende '''v' ein Konsonant ist und etwa '-vm' oder '-vd' schlecht aussprechbar ist, kommt hier ein Bindevokal ins Spiel. Die daraus entstehenden Formen sind damit auch beispielhaft für alle Substantive, deren Auslaut konsonantisch ist. Die Besitzerzeichen bei konsonantischem Wortauslaut Wie also schon bei der Bildung von Plural und Akkusativ muss auch bei der Bildung der Besitzformen auf die Aussprechbarkeit geachtet werden. Will man sich bei konsonantisch auslautenden Worten nicht die Zunge verrenken, muss man auch hier wieder Bindevokale ins Spiel bringen. Die so modifizierten Besitzerzeichen sehen dann folgendermaßen aus: Wie man sieht, bietet sich für einige Personen eine enorme Fülle an Bindevokalen. Auffallend ist aber auch der Wegfall des '-j-' in den 3.Personen im Gegensatz zu den vokalisch auslautenden Worten. Auch dazu einige Beispiele: Ausnahmefälle bei konsonantischem Wortauslaut Und all jene Substantive, welche Vokalverkürzungen oder -ausfälle und Ähnliches in der Pluralbildung aufweisen, machen das ganze auch bei den Besitzerzeichen mit. Bei den vokalisch endenden Worten tauchten bereits einige für die Besitzerzeichen spezielle Ausnahmen in den 3.Personen auf. Ein ähnliches Fänomen tritt auch bei den konsonantisch auslautenden Worten auf, hier noch wesentlich häufiger. Wie schon erwähnt fällt in den 3.Personen das '-j-' weg - normalerweise. Doch eine ganze Reihe von Worten bevorzugt doch lieber ein Besitzerzeichen 3.Person mit einem '-j-': Es ist schwer hierfür Regeln aufzustellen. Generell kann man aber sagen: Wörter mit Stammvokalverkürzungen oder -verlust beanspruchen nie ein '-j-' in der 3.Person. Das gleiche gilt für alle Worte die auf diese Konsonanten enden: h, j gy, ly, ny, ty c, cs, s, sz, z, zs Es gibt aber auch Fälle, in denen beides möglich ist: Für all diese Fälle gilt: die Ausnahmen sind in den Wörterbüchern aufgeführt, indem hinter dem Wort nach dem Bindevokal für den Akkusativ ein "-ja" oder "-je" vermerkt ist. 'Der Gebrauch der Artikel in Verbindung mit den Besitzerzeichen' Nachdem nun erst einmal klar sein sollte, wie die ungarischen Versionen der Possessivpronomen aussehen, folgt als nächstes ein wichtiger Hinweis für den Umgang solcher Besitzformen im Satzaufbau. Vor Substantiven, die mit einem Besitzerzeichen versehen sind, wird (fast) immer der bestimmte Artikel gebraucht: Itt a sarokban van az ágyam. - Hier in der Ecke ist mein Bett. Alig kezdik el a munkájukat, szól a csengő. - Gerade fangen sie mit ihrer Arbeit an, als es klingelt. Beginnt man einen Satz mit einem possessivierten Wort, dann wird oft der bestimmte Artikel weggelassen; ist aber kein Muss: Városunk nem nagy, de kedves. - Unsere Stadt ist nicht groß aber hübsch. In manchen Fällen ändert sich die Bedeutung eines solchen Satzes, wenn der bestimmte Artikel weggelassen wird: Ő barátom. - Er ist einer meiner Freunde. Ő a barátom. - Er ist mein Freund. Ab und an taucht in solchen Fällen auch der unbestimmte Artikel auf. Er wird im Ungarischen nur recht selten verwendet, und zwar dann, um eine Sache unter mehreren hervorzuheben. Egy barátom érkezik ma Berlinből. - Einer meiner Freunde kommt heute aus Berlin an. Egy ablakunk a parkba néz. - Eines unserer Fenster geht zum Park hinaus. Die Hervorhebung des Besitzers durch ein Personalpronomen Es gibt Situationen, da ist es ganz angebracht, wenn man den Besitzer als solchen hervorhebt. Im Ungarischen geschieht dies, indem der betreffenden Possessivform das entsprechende Personalpronomen vorangestellt wird: Ez az én szobám, nem az öcsémé. - Das ist mein Zimmer und nicht das meines (jüngeren) Bruders. Hier darf dann der bestimmte Artikel auch niemals weggelassen werden. Und was es mit dem '-é' bei öcsémé auf sich hat, wird später noch in diesem Kapitel erklärt. Eine kleine Ausnahmeerscheinung hierbei bildet die 3.Person Mehrzahl. Es wird also in der 3.Person Mehrzahl nicht ők sondern auch nur ő''' gebraucht. Diese Ausnahmeregelung gilt grundsätzlich für alle Fälle, in denen eine 3.Person der Mehrzahl hervorgehoben werden soll. Die Besitzerzeichen in Verbindung mit dem Akkusativ Weiterhin gilt: ''Alle Worte mit Besitzerzeichen sind Nominativformen'!'' Werden solche Worte nun zum direkten Objekt eines Satzes, müssen sie in die Akkusativform gebracht werden. Dies ist aber nicht weiter schwierig. Das Akkusativsuffix wird je nach Vokalismus in Form eines '-at / -et angefügt. Für die 3.Person Einzahl ist natürlich kein Bindevokal notwendig. Hier folgt das '''-t direkt dem Besitzerzeichen - und wieder gilt eine bereits bekannte Regelung: '-ja, -a' bzw. '-je, -e' werden durch Anfügen eines Suffix zu '-já, -á' bzw. '-jé, -é'. Beispiele: Und hier zeigt sich dann auch, wie wichtig es ist, auf die genaue Aussprache der Laute zu achten. Denn ein zu kurz oder zu lang gesprochener Laut gibt dem Wort eine andere Bedeutung. Die folgende Tabelle enthält auf der linken Seite die reinen Akkusative und auf der rechten Seite die Akkusativformen der 3.Person Einzahl für die gleichen Substantive: Ebenfalls zu beachten ist, dass mit Besitzerzeichen versehene Substantive bestimmten Charakter haben; daher muss das zugehörige Verb im Satz mit der bestimmten Konjugation gebeugt werden. Aber dazu an anderer Stelle mehr. Die besondere Kennzeichnung des Mehrbesitzes Das war allerdings noch nicht alles in puncto Besitzerzeichen. Denn mit den bisherigen Formen kann immer nur der einfache Besitz ausgedrückt werden, also dass jemand oder mehrere Leute EINE Sache (gemeinsam) besitzen. Nun gibt es aber Dinge, die man in mehrfacher Ausfertigung besitzt, oder zumindestens besitzen kann. Von der Logik getrieben würde man nun sagen: Kein Problem. Die Bildung der Mehrzahl mit Hilfe des Suffixes -k ist doch bekannt. Also frisch ans Werk..." Ganz schnell wieder vergessen!!! Denn der Mehrbesitz wird im Ungarischen mit Hilfe des Suffixes [[-i (Mehrzahlzeichen des Besitzes)|'''-i-']] ausgedrückt. Dieses '-i-''' wird einfach zwischen Stammform und Besitzerzeichen eingeschoben. Daher die zwei Bindestriche! Und so unglaublich es nun auch klingen mag, aber auch hier wird wieder zwischen konsonantisch und vokalisch auslautenden Worten unterschieden. Mehrbesitz bei vokalischem Wortauslaut Bei vokalisch auslautenden Stämmen ist es ganz einfach. Hier wird das '-i-' direkt ans Wortende angefügt. Muss man eigentlich noch betonen, dass auch hier wieder die Regel gilt: aus '-a' wird '-á '''und aus '-e''' wird '-é'? Diesem '-i-' folgt dann das entsprechende Besitzerzeichen ohne Bindevokal. Nur in den 3.Personen gibt es eine Abweichung. Hier wird kein Besitzerzeichen angefügt. In der Einzahlform bildet das '-i' dann den Auslaut, in der Mehrzahlform folgt ihm lediglich ein '-k', was dann gewissermaßen auf die Mehrzahl hinweist. Es ist verwirrend: es folgen in der 3.Person Mehrzahl beim Mehrbesitz zwei unterschiedliche Mehrzahlendungen aufeinander. Jene Worte auf '-ó' und '-ő', welche in den 3.Personen in Verbindung mit Besitzerzeichen ihren Endvokal in '-a- '''bzw. '-e- ändern, tun dies bei der Mehrzahlform konsequent in allen Personen. Als Beispiele hier die Formen von '''ajtó und szülők. Und immer dran denken: ein deutsches "ei" gibt es im Ungarischen nicht. Also spicht man szüleim etwa so aus: "ßüüle-im" - und nicht etwa "ßüülaem". Der Mehrbesitz bei konsonantischem Wortauslaut Bei den konsonantisch endenden Worten könnte man doch eigentlich ähnlich verfahren können. Denn das '-i-' bildet mit jedem Konsonanten eine aussprechbare Form. Aber vielleicht wäre durch ein "házim" für "meine Häuser" nicht deutlich genug zu hören, wessen Häuser es sind oder aber das ganze hätte nicht genug Wohlklang. Somit wird hier noch ein Bindevokal zwischen Endkonsonant und '-i-' eingefügt, je nach Vokalismus ein '-a-' oder '-e-'. Hier nun als Beispiel die Formen von asztal und kéz: Man erinnere sich: eine ganze Reihe von Worten mit Konsonant im Auslaut hat statt eines '-a' oder''' -e''' bzw. '-uk' oder '-ük' als Besitzerzeichen der 3.Personen lieber ein '-ja '''oder '-je''' bzw. '-juk' oder '-jük'. Und dieses "'-j-'" taucht beim Mehrbesitz nun konsequent bei jeder Person auf: Als Beispiele hierfür die Formen der Worte kalap und kert. Und all jene Worte, die bei Mehrzahlbildung ihren Wortstamm ändern, bilden die Formen des Mehrbesitzes in analoger Weise. Als Beispiele seien hier [[szó|'szó']] und [[teher|'teher']] aufgeführt. Die Hervorhebung des oder der mehrfach Besitzenden Auch beim Mehrbesitz ist es selbstverständlich möglich, den Besitzer entsprechend hervorzuheben, indem man ein Personalpronomen voransetzt: Auch hier gilt wiederum: in der 3.Person Mehrzahl wird nur ő''' statt '''ők verwendet. Und natürlich können auch den Mehrzahlbesitzformen andere Suffixe angehängt werden, etwa das für den Akkusativ: Anna megmutatja a fényképeit. '''- Anna zeigt ihre Fotos. Aber auch die Suffixe der Ortsbestimmung können zugefügt werden. Zu diesen Suffixen aber an anderer Stelle mehr. Das Besitzverhältnis im Ungarischen Damit wäre erst einmal geklärt, wie im Ungarischen Besitzanzeigen ausgedrückt werden, für die wir im Deutschen die Possessivpronomen heranziehen. Wie aber sehen nun jene Sätze aus, die unseren deutschen Genitiv-s-Objekt-Sätzen entsprechen? Angenommen, man will sagen: die Worte des Textes die Häuser der Stadt die Dummheit der Menschen etc. ... dann wäre es doch toll, wenn es auch hierfür ein eindeutiges Suffix im Ungarischen gäbe, wie man es vom Dativ und Akkusativ her kennt. Kein Genitiv-Suffix im Ungarischen Nun ja, mit etlichen Suffixen kann die ungarische Sprache aufwarten, aber mit einem Genitiv-Suffix ausgerechnet nicht. Um aber trotzdem derartige Ausdrücke benutzen zu können, wie sie eben aufgeführt wurden, werden sogenannte Besitzverhältnisse gebildet, die man so auch im Deutschen kennt und als "beifügenden Genitiv" bezeichnet. Dabei wird die Ausdrucksweise, wie wir sie aus der deutschen Schriftsprache kennen, auf den Kopf gestellt. Denn als erstes folgt in einem solchen Besitzverhältnis immer der Besitzende. Dieser stünde im Deutschen im Genitiv. Im Ungarischen aber steht er entweder im Nominativ oder im Dativ. An zweiter Stelle folgt der Besitz, also das in Besitz befindliche Objekt. Im Deutschen stünde dieser im Nominativ. Im Ungarischen wird es mit einem Besitzerzeichen der 3.Personen versehen - jenachdem, ob es sich nun um Einbesitz oder Mehrbesitz handelt. Das Besitzverhältnis anhand eines Beispiels Es folgen nun die möglichen Konstruktionen eines Besitzverhältnisses am Beispiel von író''' (der Schriftsteller) als Besitzer ''und '''könyv (das Buch) als '''''Besitzwort: Noch einmal der Hinweis: die Wortfolge in umgekehrt zu der, die wir im deutschen Genitiv kennen. Ganz so ungewohnt ist diese Art und Weise aber doch wieder nicht. Denn in einigen Mundarten sagt man zum Beispiel: "dem Schriftsteller sein Buch". Das ist zwar stilistisch nicht ganz einwandfreies Deutsch, aber es ist grammatikalisch okay. Das Wort des Besitzenden kann auch Besitzerzeichen erhalten. az írónk könyve oder az írónknak a könyve - das Buch unseres Schriftstellers Will man nun noch besonderen Nachdruck auf jenes Besitzerzeichen legen, stellt man das entsprechende Personalpronomen voran: a mi írónk könyve oder a mi írónknak a könyve - das Buch unseres Schriftstellers Übrigens, auch hier wird wieder deutlich, dass kleine Abweichungen bei der Aussprache die Bedeutung ändern können: az írók '- die Schriftsteller aber '''az írónk '- unser Schriftsteller Wann Nominativ und wann Dativ für den Besitzer? Für die eben aufgezählten Beispiele gilt ja, dass sie in jeweils zwei Formen genannt wurden, nämlich in der einfachen Form mit dem Besitzenden im Nominativ oder aber der Dativform. Wo liegt nun der Unterschied zwischen diesen Formulierungen? Grundsätzlich gilt: beide sind gleichwertig. Allerdings ist die Bildungsweise mit der Dativform die ursprüngliche und auch vielfältiger einsetzbar. Die einfachere Form mit dem Besitzer im Nominativ ist eine Vereinfachung in der Sprachentwicklung. Sie kann nur dann benutzt werden, wenn auf das Wort des Besitzenden unmittelbar das Besitzwort folgt. Aus dieser - und nur aus dieser - Reihenfolge geht dann die Zusammengehörigkeit jener Wörter eindeutig hervor. Sobald aber ein anderes Wort zwischen Besitzer und Besitz tritt, muss der Besitzer in der Dativform erscheinen. '''A szobámnak kicsik az ablakai. - Die Fenster meines Zimmer sind klein. Will man hier die einfachere Form benutzen, muss der Satz daher lauten: A szobám ablakai kicsik. Ebenfalls mit der Dativform versehen werden muss der Besitzende, wenn er mit einem Frage- oder Demonstrativpronomen in Verbindung steht: Ennek az orvosnak a rendelőjében sok beteg vár. - Im Wartezimmer bei diesem Arzt warten viele Patienten. Hierbei ist ennek das Pronomen. Es entsteht folgendermaßen: ez az orvos - dieser Arzt ez + nek = ennek = bei diesem ennek az orvosnak - bei diesem Arzt. Auffällig ist hierbei, dass das Suffix '-nak/-nek' = "bei" sowohl dem Pronomen als auch dem Objekt angefügt wird. Derartige Bildungen mit Hilfe von Suffixen werden an anderer Stelle ausführlicher behandelt. Wie schon erwähnt ist die Satzstellung im Ungarischen recht variabel. Und so kann auch bei einem Besitzverhältnis die Reihenfolge der Worte vertauscht werden - und somit der deutschen Reihenfolge entsprechend konstruiert werden. Aber auch hier gilt dann: das Besitzerwort muss im Dativ stehen. Az arca a betegnek sápadt. - Das Gesicht des Patienten ist blass. Die einfache Form müsste dann lauten: A beteg arca sápadt. '''oder '''Sápadt a beteg arca. Man steht also als Deutscher vor der Entscheidung: entweder einfachere Wörter aber dafür verdrehte Sätze oder etwas kompliziertere Worte mit dafür dann sehr freier Satzstellung. Des weiteren empfiehlt es sich, die Dativform zu benutzen, wenn dem Besitzer mehrere Besitzworte zugeordnet sind, um seine Bedeutung hervorzuheben. Gábor bácsi apámnak öccse, nem bátyja. - Onkel Gabor ist der jüngere Bruder meines Vater, nicht der ältere. Der Gebrauch des bestimmten Artikels Es fällt auf, dass beide Bildungsformen sich in der Benutzung der Artikel unterscheiden. az írónk könyve ' az írónknak a könyve '''A beteg arca sápadt. ' Az arca a betegnek sápadt. Grundsätzlich gilt dabei: ''das Wort des Besitzers erhält stets einen Artikel''. Lediglich bei Orts- und Personennamen verzichtet man darauf. '''Budapest utcái - die Straßen von Budapest Magyarország fővárosa '''- Ungarns Hauptstadt Weiterhin gilt: steht das Wort des Besitzers im Dativ, dann wird dem Besitzwort für gewöhnlich ein Artikel vorangestellt. Es kann aber auch darauf verzichtet werden, wenn das Besitzwort unmittelbar dem Wort des Besitzers folgt: '''A kávénak illata is, ize is kitűnő. - Duft und Geschmack des Kaffees sind vorzüglich. Diese Formulierung wirkt etwas gewählter - auch im Deutschen. Man lese sich in Gedanken den Satz noch einmal vor, diesmal mit Artikeln vor "Duft" und "Geschmack". Steht dagegen der Besitzer im Nominativ, dann erhält das Besitzwort grundsätzlich keinen Artikel. Noch eine Besonderheit bei den Besitzverhältnissen. Nicht selten kommt es vor, dass mehrere Besitzer JE EINEN Besitz haben, der aber kein gemeinsamer Besitz sein kann. In diesem Fall steht das Besitzwort in der Einzahl, es darf also kein '-i-' enthalten: A betegek arca sápadt. - Die Gesichter der Kranken sind blass. A vendégek kalapja és kabátja a fogason van. - Die Hüte und Mäntel der Gäste sind am Kleiderhaken. Damit wäre nun auch die ungarische Entsprechung von Genitivkonstruktionen á la die Worte des Textes die Häuser der Stadt die Dummheit der Menschen geklärt. Übrigens lauten die ungarischen Ausdrücke hierfür in der gleichen Reihenfolge: a szövegnek a szavai a városnak a házai az embereknek a butasága Besitzerzeichen versus Besitzzeichen Bleibt immer noch die Frage nach folgendem bereits eingangs erwähnten Unterschied offen: Warum heißt einerseits "mein Buch" auf ungarisch a könyvem aber andererseits "Das Buch ist meines." dann A könyv az enyém.? Nun, es gibt neben den Besitzer'zeichen, die den deutschen Possessivpronomen entsprechen, noch ein sogenanntes '''Besitz'zeichen. Dazu zunächst ein paar Beispielsätze: '''Ez a ház a szüleimé. - Dieses Haus gehört meinen Eltern. Ezek a könyvek Péteréi. - Diese Bücher gehören Peter. Bátraké a szerencse. - Den Mutigen gehört die Welt. Beim letzten Beispiel handelt es sich um eine sinngemäße Übersetzung. Denn im Ungarischen gehört den Mutigen nicht die Welt sondern das Glück. All jene Beispielsätze haben nun gemeinsam, dass sie die Zugehörigkeit einer bestimmten Sache zu jemandem ausgedrücken. Das Verb "gehören" existiert nämlich im Ungarischen nicht. An seine Stelle tritt das Suffix '-é', das dem Besitzer der Sache angehängt wird. Es ist nicht zu leugnen, dass diese Konstruktion doch um einiges kürzer ist als im Deutschen. Auch die Frage nach der Zugehörigkeit fällt entsprechend kurz aus: Kié? - Wem gehört? Kié ez a labda a szobámban? - Wem gehört dieser Ball in meinem Zimmer? Bitte daran denken: im Ungarischen gibt es nur ein "langes i", nämlich das í'''. Also wird auch ein '''e nach einem i''' als eigener Laut artikuliert; das Fragewort wird also wie "Ki-eh?" ausgesprochen. Da liegt nun der Schluss nahe, dass das Suffix "-é'" vielleicht doch so etwas wie ein ungarisches Genitiv-Suffix ist. Dem ist aber nicht ganz so. Denn man kann einem Besitzer nur dann jenes "'-é'" anfügen, wenn der Besitz bereits bekannt ist und nicht mehr wiederholt werden muss. Es besteht außerdem ein kleiner aber feiner Unterschied: '''Kié ez a labda?' - Wem gehört dieser Ball? aber Kinek a labdája ez? - Wessen Ball ist das? Allerdings wird weder in der deutschen noch in der ungarischen Umgangssprache dieser Unterschied als bedeutend empfunden. Beide Fragen werden gleichwertig benutzt. Es steht aber außer Zweifel, dass die Kié?-Frage einfacher zu formulieren ist. Das Besitzzeichen in der Mehrzahlform Natürlich gibt es für das Besitzzeichen '-é' auch eine Pluralform. Diese lautet '-éi'. Will man nun nach dem Besitzer mehrerer Dinge fragen, hat man - wie auch schon beim einfachen Besitz - zwei Möglichkeiten. Im vorliegenden Beispiel soll nach den Besitzern mehrerer Bücher gefragt werden. Entweder formuliert man eine Frage mit Kiéi? und benutzt die Besitzworte im Nominativ: Kiéi ezek a könyvek? Oder aber man benutzt statt Kiéi? das Fragewort Kinek? - die Frage nach dem Dativ. Sie wird sowohl für den Singular als auch den Plural verwendet. Dann aber muss das Besitzwort entsprechend der bereits bekannten Aufbauweise von Besitzverhältnissen mit einem Besitzerzeichen versehen werden: Kinek a könyvei ezek? Letztere Form ist gebräuchlicher im Ungarischen, da der Umgang mit den Besitzerzeichen ja gewissermaßen im Blut liegt. Die Antwort allerdings erfolgt auf eine solche Dativkonstruktion wieder mit Hilfe des Suffix '-éi'. A szomszédainkéi. - Unseren Nachbarn. Übrigens ein wunderbares Beispiel, an dem man die ungarische Verliebtheit in Suffixe und damit den Willen studieren kann, möglichst alle Informationen in ein Wort zu packen: szomszéd '= der Nachbar -'''ai-' = mit Bindevokal versehenes Suffix für die Mehrzahl des Besitzers "Nachbar" '-nk-' = Suffix für "unser" '''-éi = Mehrbesitzzeichen Also zu deutsch etwa: "der Nachbarn unsere ihre." Zu kompliziert? Naja, wenn man sich da mal hineingefressen hat, dürfte es kein Problem mehr bereiten. Die persönlichen Besitzpronomen Wird nun aber nach der Zugehörigkeit einer Sache gefragt, die einem selbst gehört, wird man ganz bestimmt nicht mit seinem eigenen Namen antworten sondern etwa sagen: "Das ist meines." oder "Das sind meine." Genauso machen das auch die Ungarn und benutzen dafür die persönlichen Besitzpronomen. Diese sind wie auch die persönlichen Formen von Dativ und Akkusativ abgeleitet von den Personalpronomen. Und so sehen sie aus: Bei einigen Formen sind zwei Möglichkeiten gegeben. Bevorzugt werden in der Regel die '-é-'''Formen in der Einzahl und die '-e-'Formen in der Mehrzahl. Es handelt sich übrigens um wunderbare Beispiele, anhand derer man die korrekte Aussprache der ungarischen Vokale üben kann. Wie schon erwähnt: es gibt im Ungarischen keine Zweilaute "ie" oder "ei", wie wir Deutschen es kennen. Jeder Vokal wird einzeln ausgesprochen und stellt eine eigene Silbe dar. Das Wort '''tieitek '''besteht also aus vier Silben: ti-e-i-tek. Klingt komisch? Na umso besser! Dazu nun ein paar Beispiele: Im vorletzten Satz hätte man auch fragen können: '''Kiéi ezek a füzetek? ' Die Antwort wäre aber auch wieder: Ezek az enyéim. Der kleine aber feine Unterscheid zwischen "mein" und "das meine" Und spätestens jetzt werden viele Deutsche Probleme bekommen. Denn für die meisten dürfte der Unterschied etwa zwischen "mein" und "das meine" nicht sehr deutlich sein, weil sich die Worte sehr ähnlich sind. Im Ungarischen wird hier aber sehr genau unterschieden. Die Übersetzung von "meine Hand" lautet also NIEMALS az enyém kéz sondern immer a kezem oder az én kezem. Als Hilfestellung kann man sich merken: sobald man in einem Satz eine Besitzanzeige wie "mein" durch "es gehört mir" ersetzen kann, benutzt man "enyém". Ansonsten muss stets das Besitzerzeichen "-om, -am, -em, -öm" genutzt werden. Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist folgendes: Az életem az enyém! - Mein Leben gehört mir! / Mein Leben ist meines. Diese Unterscheidung beherrschen übrigens auch die Engländer: "My life is mine." Zwar sind "my" und "mine" in der Aussprache recht ähnlich, aber sie stellen genau jenen Unterschied dar, der im Ungarischen recht krass ausfällt. Zusammenfassung Damit wären nun alle ungarischen Entsprechungen des deutschen Genitivs erläutert. So viel Information schreit nach einer Zusammenfassung: Es gibt also im Ungarischen zunächst einmal die sogenannten Besitzerzeichen oder auch Possessivsuffixe, die unseren deutschen Possessivpronomen entsprechen. Sie werden stets an den Wortstamm angehängt, und zwar an jene Form, die für die Bildung des Akkusativs von Bedeutung ist, wobei es ja Formen mit Stammvokalverkürzung und -ausfall oder zum Beispiel auch die v-Stämme gibt. Ferner sind die Formen der 3.Personen bei manchen Wörtern abweichend, weil sich entweder der Vokal im Auslaut ändert oder aber ein '-j-' eingesetzt wird, wo der Regel nach eigentlich keins hingehört. All diese Fälle sind in guten Wörterbüchern dokumentiert. Nennt man mehrere Dinge sein Eigen, dann tritt zwischen Wortstamm und Besitzerzeichen ein '-i-' bei vokalisch auslautenden Worten bzw. ein '-ei-' oder '-ai-' bei konsonantisch auslautenden. Soll der Besitzer hervorgehoben werden, wird vor dem Besitzwort noch das entsprechende Personalpronomen eingeschoben. Für all jene Fälle, in denen nicht mit Hilfe von Possessivpronomen ein Besitzverhältnis dargestellt werden kann sondern Namen und Bezeichnungen benötigt werden, verwendet das Ungarische den beifügenden Genitiv, der nichts anderes ist als eine Dativkonstruktion, die auch im Deutschen umgangssprachlich verwendet wird. Dabei wird die deutsche Wortfolge des Genitivs im Ungarischen umgedreht: der Besitzer steht zuerst - entweder im Nominativ oder im Dativ -, und es folgt der Besitz mit einem Besitzerzeichen der 3.Person entsprechend seiner Anzahl. Wird diese direkte Wortfolge von Besitzer und Besitz aufgehoben, muss der Besitzer in der Dativform stehen, um die Zugehörigkeit zum Besitzverhältnis zu wahren. Wird in einem deutschen Satz das Verb "gehören" benutzt oder eine ihm gleichwertige Genitiv- oder Dativkonstruktion, dann kommt im Ungarischen''' das Besitzzeichen -é''' zum Zuge, dass einerseits dem Fragewort und andererseits dem Besitzer angehängt wird. Alternativ zum Namen des Besitzers mit dem Suffix '-é' können auch die Personalpronomen in der entsprechend abgewandelten Form benutzt werden. Diese Formen dürfen aber nur im Sinne von "gehören" benutzt werden, aber niemals als Possessivpronomen! Kategorie:Grammatik